1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a separator for separating debris, ice, snow or super-cooled water from entering the air inlet to a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many developments have been made which aim to solve the problem of ingress of particles from the air entering the air intake of an engine. Such developments are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,377, Peterson et al and 3,952,972, Tedstone et al, both assigned to the assignee of the instant application.
The Tedstone et al patent particularly describes an air duct extending below the axis of the engine and extending in the longitudinal direction thereof. An air deflecting surface is provided in the duct. An opening communicating with the engine is provided in the duct downstream of the deflecting surface with the opening being formed between the trailing edge of the deflecting surface and the leading edge of a rearward portion of the duct. The trailing edge of the deflecting surface is shaped like a fairing.
The fairing is effective, when the deflecting surface is in an extended position known as the icing mode, to direct a portion of the air flow into the inlet at a direction roughly at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the duct. However, when the deflecting surface and the fairing at the trailing edge thereof are retracted, in the non-icing mode, the fairing no longer influences the air flow resulting in less dense air being directed into the engine intake thus causing energy losses.